Mr. Tall
Mr. Tall is the thirty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tall *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *Love: Little Miss Curious *'Relatives ': Little Miss Somersault *Friends: Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Fun, Mr. Mischief *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being tall. *Features: Brown shoes and long legs (Original version and 2009 version) and brown hat (2009 version) *Voice Actors: John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Godfrey (2009-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2009-present) Story Mr. Tall hates his oversized legs. He meets Mr. Small, and when Mr. Small goes for a swim, Mr. Tall can't, but three other Mr. Men teach him that oversized body parts can be helpful. Mr. Tall decides his long legs are great for walking, and while Mr. Tall made it home quickly, Mr. Small took a year to get home. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Tall has been confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. He has the same looks but is darker blue. He also wears a hat (almost similar to Mr. Grumpy's) which is brown (also appears dark red) with a yellow stripe and the curls and the shoelaces on his shoes are no longer visible. Throughout Season 2, he didn't have any lines to speak until Travel. Mr. Tall is voiced by Godfrey in US and Keith Wickham in UK. . Trivia * On Mr. Men and Little Miss, his legs are more thicker and separate than in his book. * Mr. Tickle is his best friend. (he was seen three times with him in Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise, Little Miss Late Beats Them All, and The Joke Is On Miss Naughty) During Little Miss Late Beats Them All, Mr. Tall's leg and Mr. Tickle's arm were tangled so Little Miss Late untangled them, and also in this episode they attempted to teach Mr. Mischief a lesson, but they Accidentally did it to Mr. Bump instead. * Mr. Tall is very happy, inclining that he is friends with Mr. Happy. * In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he speaks with a Texan accent. * He may have a crush on Little Miss Somersault. * His best friends are Mr Happy, Mr Small, Mr Tickle, and Little Miss Fun. * He was seen carrying Mr. Small in Little Miss Splendid's Gift, made a cameo holding Little Miss Twins in the 1991 Christmas Special, and saved Mr. Small and Miss Tiny in Mr. Clever Flies His Kite. The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Driving (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Travel * Short Appearance: Everywhere - Driving, Airport, Eyeglasses, Parties, Up and Down, Gifts, Skyscrapers, Toys, Travel, Cinema, Trees, Library, Lunch, Sand & Surf, Surprises, and Pests (non-speaking) * He was seen once without his hat in Trees * He is at the supermarket in Driving, at the airport in Airport, at an office building in Lunch. * He may like volleyball. (shown in Sand & Surf) * The only time he had his shoes off was in A Surprise for Mr. Tall when he was small. (only bigger than Mr. Small) * He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose * He probably doesn't care if Mr Bump gets hurt as shown in Lunch.that he ran over Mr Bump. If he cared,then he probably wouldn't have run over Mr Bump, or continued eating his sandwich. * No one has seen him with Mr. Rude yet so it is unknown if he cares that he is acting rude and has bad manners or not. * He is also good friends with Mr. Tickle. * It is unknown if he will get more talking lines. * He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nosey (but he has been seen with Mr. Small), Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). * He hasn't appeared on the website yet... for reasons that he hasn't said his name and hasn't had a scene where he was the center of attention * He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. * His quotes so far in trees were "Hello down There" (when arriving at the hut) and "Ooh.. a Bunk Bed" (when he walks in) and "Can i have the top bunk?" and "Huh, I could have sworn it was a Banana" (when the lights go out and steps on Mr. Fussy's toe) and "Aw man you don't want to see this" (when a flood picks up their cabin) and "I got some bad news, we're at edge of that cliff" (when the hut reaches a cliff) and "Aw Man Aw Man baby" and "Aw Man, Aw Man" "Aw Man" and "Aw Man" and "I got you Mr. Messy" (when he saves Mr. Messy from falling out) and "Look on the bright side Mr. Fussy, we have only 5 days left of vacation" (when Mr. Fussy claims that he has a splinter in his bottom). * He pronounced Mr. Fussy's name as Mr. Fuzzy. At least the European version has him pronouncing his name correctly. * He only says 13 lines in The Mr. Men Show.* The reason he only spoke in one episode is because he is a side gag, which means the creator of the show couldn't think of very many plots to have him in. * He was seen working in Miss Whoops's toy factory in Toys. * His hat is sometimes seen without him. In Clocks, it is seen on a coat hanger by Mr. Noisy's stairs, and in Surprises, it is seen on Mr. Rude. Counterparts * His Gumby counterpart is Gumby because they're both tall. * His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. * His Chowder counterpart is Shnitzel because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt because they are both tall. * His Super Mario Bros. counterpart is Waluigi, because they are both tall. * His Top Cat counterpart is Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch) because they are both tall. * His Fat Albert counterpart is Weird Harold because they are both tall. * His Letterland counterpart is Eddy Elephant because they are both tall. * His Charlie Chalk counterpart is Arnold because they are both tall. * His Henry's Cat counterpart is Chris Rabbit because they are both blue and tall. * His Thomas The Tank Engine counterpart is Cranky the Crane because they're both tall & Have been known to topple over. * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Masters of the Universe counterpart is Extendar because they both tower above everyone else. * His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is narwhal because their both blue and tall and have deep voices. * His Roary Counterpart is Tin Top because both blue and have Texan Accents. * His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. * His Dumbo counterpart is Jim Crow because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Roald Dahl counterpart is the Big Friendly Giant because they are both tall. * His Muppet Show conterpart is Sweetums because they are both tall. * His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall. * His Cow & Chicken counterpart is dad because their both tall * His Final Fight counterpart is Hugo Andore because they are both tall. * His Total Drama counterparts are Dakota, DJ and Geoff because they are tall. * His Youtube counterpart is South Jersey Sam because they are Both Tall. * His Street Fighter counterparts are T. Hawk and Sagat because they all wear blue and are tall. * His Animaniacs counterpart is Yakko Warner because they're both tall. * His Dora the Explorer counterpart is Swiper because they both say "oh man!" a lot and are tall. * His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is the title character because both are tall. * His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Mad because they're Both Tall and blue. * His Regular Show counterpart is Mordecai because their both blue and tall. * His Dexter's Laboratory counterparts are Dee Dee and Mandark because they are all tall. * His Pingu counterpart is Dad because they're both tall. Gallery MMS MrTall ca03-1-.jpg Mr.Tall.jpg Mr. Tall.JPG readingisfundamental.png|Mr. Tall's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial International publications & translations Mr. Tall appears under the titles *Monsieur Grand (French) *Don Alto (Spanish) *Unser Herr Riesig (German) *Ο Κύριος Ψηλός (Greek) *長腿先生 (Taiwan), *키다리씨 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Helpful (he shrank on TV) * Little Miss Fun * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Stella * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) (he shrank for the third and last time) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) (he shrank again) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) * Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose